


helpdesk@soltech.org

by Virtual Revolutions (maidendays)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Corporate AU, Fluff, M/M, work relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidendays/pseuds/Virtual%20Revolutions
Summary: Corporate AU. Fluff. Kogami Ryoken, who works in the IT department at SOL Technologies, has caught the attention of a new hire.
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	helpdesk@soltech.org

**Author's Note:**

> I work as a project manager in the administration building of a 430+ employee healthcare company. The employees in our small IT department are often very grumpy, with their boss the Director of IT the grumpiest among them.
> 
> Today I had an hour long one-on-one meeting with him that started with discussing how we're going to train our leadership team to use Zoom, and ended with him venting about how "end user" experiences would be so much better if our employees would just "put in the time to learn how to troubleshoot" basic issues.
> 
> I don't envy him (his job must be so hectic and stressful), but since his venting inspired this ficlet, thank you Director of IT!
> 
> Also thank you **Tarashima** for enabling me, lol

From: y.fujiki@soltech.org

To: helpdesk@soltech.org

Subject: Help Needed - Printer Issue

**Hello,**

**I've been trying to print but I can't seem to find the printer.**

**I would appreciate some assistance.**

Thanks,

Fujiki Yusaku

Project Coordinator I

SOL Technologies

From: r.kogami@soltech.org

To: y.fujiki@soltech.org

Subject: [Ticket #180404] Help Needed - Printer Issue

**Ticket assigned to: Kogami Ryoken.**

**Hello,**

**Could you please specify what you mean by "find the printer"?**

Best,

Kogami Ryoken

IT Support Technician II

_**Please reply to keep this ticket open. The ticket will be automatically closed in 72 hours if a reply is not received by the system.**_

From: y.fujiki@soltech.org

To: r.kogami@soltech.org

Subject: [Ticket #180404] Help Needed - Printer Issue

**Hello,**

**It's not showing up in the list of available printers.**

Thanks,

Yusaku Fujiki

Project Coordinator I

SOL Technologies

From: r.kogami@soltech.org

To: y.fujiki@soltech.org

Subject: [Ticket #180404] Help Needed - Printer Issue

**Hello,**

**Please restart your workstation to see if that resolves the issue.**

Best,

Kogami Ryoken

IT Support Technician II

_**Please reply to keep this ticket open. The ticket will be automatically closed in 72 hours if a reply is not received by the system.**_

From: y.fujiki@soltech.org

To: r.kogami@soltech.org

Subject: [Ticket #180404] Help Needed - Printer Issue

**Hello,**

**That fixed it. I appreciate your help.**

Thanks,

Yusaku Fujiki

Project Coordinator I

SOL Technologies

From: r.kogami@soltech.org

To: y.fujiki@soltech.org

Subject: [Ticket #180404] Help Needed - Printer Issue

_**Ticket closed by: Kogami Ryoken.** _

**_Ticket closed: Issue has been resolved by rebooting the workstation._ **

_**Please reply to keep this ticket open. The ticket will be automatically closed in 72 hours if a reply is not received by the system.**_

\----

From: y.fujiki@soltech.org

To: helpdesk@soltech.org

Subject: Unable to find the downloads folder

**Hello,**

**My downloads folder appears to have disappeared.**

Thanks,

Fujiki Yusaku

Project Coordinator I

SOL Technologies

From: r.kogami@soltech.org

To: y.fujiki@soltech.org

Subject: [Ticket #180704] Unable to find the downloads folder

**Ticket assigned to: Kogami Ryoken.**

**Hello,**

**Please specify from where your downloads folder disappeared.**

Best,

Kogami Ryoken

IT Support Technician II

_**Please reply to keep this ticket open. The ticket will be automatically closed in 72 hours if a reply is not received by the system.**_

From: y.fujiki@soltech.org

To: r.kogami@soltech.org

Subject: [Ticket #180704] Unable to find the downloads folder

**I no longer see it on the desktop.**

Thanks,

Fujiki Yusaku

Project Coordinator I

SOL Technologies

From: r.kogami@soltech.org

To: y.fujiki@soltech.org

Subject: [Ticket #180704] Unable to find the downloads folder

**Was the folder shown as a shortcut on your desktop?**

Best,

Kogami Ryoken

IT Support Technician II

_**Please reply to keep this ticket open. The ticket will be automatically closed in 72 hours if a reply is not received by the system.**_

From: y.fujiki@soltech.org

To: r.kogami@soltech.org

Subject: [Ticket #180704] Unable to find the downloads folder

**Yes.**

Thanks,

Fujiki Yusaku

Project Coordinator I

SOL Technologies

From: r.kogami@soltech.org

To: y.fujiki@soltech.org

Subject: [Ticket #180704] Unable to find the downloads folder

**Please check the Recycling Bin on your desktop. If the folder is in there, then right-click it to restore to your desktop.**

Best,

Kogami Ryoken

IT Support Technician II

_**Please reply to keep this ticket open. The ticket will be automatically closed in 72 hours if a reply is not received by the system.**_

From: y.fujiki@soltech.org

To: r.kogami@soltech.org

Subject: [Ticket #180704] Unable to find the downloads folder

**Found it!**

**Many thanks,**

Fujiki Yusaku

Project Coordinator I

SOL Technologies

From: r.kogami@soltech.org

To: y.fujiki@soltech.org

Subject: [Ticket #180704] Unable to find the downloads folder

_**Ticket closed by: Kogami Ryoken.** _

**_Ticket closed: Shortcut to Downloads folder had been deleted by mistake._ **

_**Please reply to keep this ticket open. The ticket will be automatically closed in 72 hours if a reply is not received by the system.**_

\----

From: y.fujiki@soltech.org

To: r.kogami@soltech.org

Subject: Please reset my password

**Kogami _-san_ ,**

**I forgot my password for the customer relationship management system. I tried guessing it but the system locked me out after too many attempts.**

**Gratefully,**

Fujiki Yusaku

Project Coordinator I

SOL Technologies

From: r.kogami@soltech.org

To: y.fujiki@soltech.org

Subject: Re: Please reset my password

**Fujiki _-san,_**

**I have unlocked your account and reset your password.**

**Within the next 10 minutes you should receive an automated email with a link to create a new password. Please change your password as soon as possible as the password reset link will expire within 12 hours.**

**Please let me know if you do not receive the email.**

Best,

Kogami Ryoken

IT Support Technician II

SOL Technologies

From: y.fujiki@soltech.org

To: r.kogami@soltech.org

Subject: Re: Re: Please reset my password

**Received, thank you so much!**

Fujiki Yusaku

Project Coordinator I

SOL Technologies

From: r.kogami@soltech.org

To: y.fujiki@soltech.org

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Please reset my password

**You're welcome.**

**Have a good day.**

Kogami Ryoken

IT Support Technician II

SOL Technologies

From: y.fujiki@soltech.org

To: r.kogami@soltech.org

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Please reset my password

**You too!**

Fujiki Yusaku

Project Coordinator I

SOL Technologies

\----

From: y.fujiki@soltech.org

To: r.kogami@soltech.org

Subject: Project management software

**Kogami _-san_ ,**

**My boss has asked me to find a more efficient way of managing my projects.**

**Homura _-san_ in Facilities told me that we purchased a subscription to some project management software last year. How can I have access to that?**

**Thank you in advance,**

Fujiki Yusaku

Project Coordinator I

SOL Technologies

From: r.kogami@soltech.org

To: y.fujiki@soltech.org

Subject: Re: Project management software

**Fujiki _-san,_**

**We have a few licenses available. I can grant you a** **license with permission from your boss. Please have them email me.**

Best,

Kogami Ryoken

IT Support Technician II

SOL Technologies

From: y.fujiki@soltech.org

To: r.kogami@soltech.org

Subject: Re: Re: Project management software

**Will do, thanks.**

Fujiki Yusaku

Project Coordinator I

SOL Technologies

From: r.kogami@soltech.org

To: y.fujiki@soltech.org

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Project management software

**You're welcome.**

**By the way, please contact IT through helpdesk@soltech.org. I am not supposed to reply to tech support related inquiries outside of the ticketing system.**

Best,

Kogami Ryoken

IT Support Technician II

SOL Technologies

\----

From: y.fujiki@soltech.org

To: r.kogami@soltech.org

Subject: Do you like chocolate?

**Kogami _-san_ ,**

**A vendor sent me a gift basket, but since its value is over 5000 yen I'm not allowed to personally accept it per company policy.**

**It contains assorted gourmet chocolates. Looks like nuts, cream, gels and candied fruit. Would you like some?**

Fujiki Yusaku

Project Coordinator I

SOL Technologies

From: r.kogami@soltech.org

To: y.fujiki@soltech.org

Subject: Re: Do you like chocolate?

**Fujiki _-san,_**

**I do like chocolate.**

Best,

Kogami Ryoken

IT Support Technician II

SOL Technologies

From: y.fujiki@soltech.org

To: r.kogami@soltech.org

Subject: Re: Re: Do you like chocolate?

**Cool.**

**I'll bring it down to your floor.**

Fujiki Yusaku

Project Coordinator I

SOL Technologies

Fujiki's email had arrived 20 minutes ago when Ryoken was on a break. Before Ryoken could finish composing his reply there was a knock on the keypad-protected door.

Surprised, Ryoken went to answer the door. He knew he was in trouble when upon seeing the person standing there the uninvited thought of _Oh fuck me._ soared across his brain.

The man wore a suit and tie, the classic business formal attire of a salaryman, but he was somehow still _super cute_. Hanging over the man's tie was a lanyard and company id that identified him as Fujiki Yusaku.

This was the person who had been annoying him for weeks with all those novice-level issues and repeatedly jumping the ticket queue even after being told not to do so? This _cute_ guy?

"Hope it's okay that I just dropped by here. I know you IT guys are super busy," said Fujiki with a friendly smile, holding up a wicker basket filled to the brim with colorful boxes. "Thanks for taking this off my hands."

"No problem," replied Ryoken, taking the basket, not knowing what else to say.

"Hey, uh, I hope this isn't too forward, but my schedule is completely open tomorrow. Do you want to go grab lunch or something?" asked Fujiki, brushing a few strands behind his ear, shy.

"Sure," said Ryoken with a small nod.

"Oh," said Fujiki, then a bit softer, "I wasn't actually expecting you'd say yes."

"It's no trouble," said Ryoken, playing it off coolly even though his heart was hammering in his chest.

"Ever since I saw you in my new hire orientation session I've— never mind, sorry. How's 11:30?"

Ryoken blinked, confused; Fujiki had seen him in the new hire orientation session? When was that? "11:30 works for me," he answered, professional etiquette on auto-pilot.

"Great!" said Fujiki. He turned to go. "I'll meet you here at 11:30 tomorrow then! By the way, I was hoping you could help me set up two-factor authentication on the company SSO server? I'll send you the flat file over secure FTP when I get back to my desk."

Ryoken nodded slowly.

Fujiki departed with a wave, his loafers squeaking on the freshly waxed floor.

Ryoken continued to stand in the doorframe, holding the gift basket in his hands, gazing down at it without really _looking_ at it.

Wait..

Did he just..

.. get asked out on a date?

Then Ryoken realized something else.

Fujiki had just spoken…..

Two-factor auth. SSO server. Flat file. Secure FTP.

IT language!

**"WHAT THE HELL!?"**


End file.
